leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Amumu
Amumu, Smutna Mumia jest jednym z bohaterów dostępnych w League of Legends. Umiejętności na okres 3 sekund. Umiejętność nie kumuluje się, lecz odświeża z każdym atakiem. }} }} }} }} | Opis 2 = Aktywna: Amumu daje upust swej wściekłości, zadając obrażenia magiczne wrogom w okolicy. Za każdym razem, kiedy mumia zostanie trafiona, czas odnowienia tej umiejętności zostaje zmniejszony o 0.5 sekundy. *'Średnica obszaru działania:' 400 | Poziomy 2 = }} }} Wskazówki * Amumu bardzo polega na swoich sojusznikach. Postaraj się przebywać z nimi w alei, aby uzyskać najwyższą skuteczność. * Skrócenie czasu odnowienia jest bardzo przydatne dla Amumu, lecz często trudno dobrać odpowiednie przedmioty. Postaraj się często zdobywać efekt Pradawnego Golema w celu zdobycia skrócenia czasu odnowienia bez poświęcania innych statystyk. * Rozpacz jest bardzo skuteczna przeciw innym obrońcom. Upewnij się, że znajdujesz się blisko przeciwników z największą ilością zdrowia. Historia thumb|right Prawdopodobnie najdziwniejszym bohaterem League of Legends jest Yordl o imieniu Amumu. Życie jakie wiódł przed przystąpieniem do League pozostaje zagadką... szczególnie dla Amumu. Pamięta jedynie, że obudził się sam w piramidzie pośrodku piasków Shurima Desert. Owinięty był w bandaże mumii i nie czuł bicia własnego serca. Co więcej, czuł ogromny smutek, choć nie umiał wyjaśnić dlaczego. Wiedział, że tęskni za rodzicami, lecz nie pamiętał nawet kim byli. Padając na kolana, Amumu wypłakiwał się w bandaże. Mimo wielu prób, nie udało mu się powstrzymać łez ani ogarniającego poczucia rozpaczy. W końcu postanowił, że wyruszy w podróż po świecie, by poznać swoją przeszłość. Amumu zwiedził całą południową część Valoran - a to nie lada wyczyn. Mimo, że Amumu nie dowiedział się wiele o swojej przeszłości, zrozumiał, kim się stał. Z całą pewnością jest nieumarłym, choć jego wygląd nie zdradza charakterystycznych, złowieszczych cech tych istot. Umie także trzymać się z dala od kłopotów. Przez całą wędrówkę po południowym Valoran nie przydarzyła mu się ani jedna niemiła rzecz. Był po prostu smutny, a ludzie, których spotkał na swej drodze, oraz stworzenia podzielały ostatecznie jego żal. W końcu dotarł na północ i za Great Barrier, aż do Institute of War, domu League. Historia Amumu wzruszyła przywoływaczy i zaprosili go na osąd League Judgement. Sukces, jaki odniósł, będąc w League bohaterem, zapewnił mu to, czego pragnął: dom. Znalazł swoje miejsce w (nie)życiu i jedyne, czego teraz pragnie, to z pomocą przyjaciół poznać swoją przeszłość. }} Skórki Amumu OriginalSkin.jpg | Amumu PharaohSkin.jpg | (Niedostępna)|2 Luty 2010}} Amumu VancouverSkin.jpg | (Limitowana Edycja)|12 Luty 2010}} Amumu EmumuSkin.jpg | |2 sierpnia 2010}} Amumu Re-GiftedSkin.jpg | (Limitowana Edycja)|14 grudnia 2010}} Amumu AlmostPromKingSkin.jpg | |7 Luty 2011}} Amumu LittleKnightSkin.jpg | |16 lipca 2011}} Amumu SadRobotSkin.jpg | |28 Maj 2012}} Cytaty ;Przy wyborze * ;Żart * ;Prowokacja * ;Atak/Ruch * * * * * * Ciekawostki *Został zaprojektowany przez Ezraela. *Głos Amumu w polskiej wersji językowej udziela Katarzyna Łaska, która dubbinguje również i . *Ikona umiejętności Rzut Bandażem ma odniesienie do Spider-Mana z Marvel Comics. * był jednym z dostępnych czempionów przez Ionię do meczu między Ionią a Noxusem i on został wybrany. *Jest widoczny w video na znaku ostrzegawczym w wersji dla komputerów Mac. *Na swoim koncie posiada 7 skórek. *Taniec Amumu ma odniesienie do programu telewizyjnego South Park, w którym gotyckie dzieci tańczą poprzez przesuwanie nóg po ziemi wraz z śledzeniem wzrokiem oraz paleniem papierosów. Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. **Te oba tańce są parodią do klasycznego "tańca Fiztaszków", gdzie dziwny taniec polegający na szuraniu nogami jest wykonywany przez [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fistaszki bohaterów komiksu Fistaszki]. *Jego imię to gra słów z angielskiego wyrażenia: "A mummy". Skórki *W jego klasycznej skórce, tworzy magiczny obraz rodziców wyglądających jak ludzie pomimo iż sam wygląda jak yordle. *W skórce , na tle widać plakaty będącymi parodiami znanych zespołów muzycznych: "Death Cab for Corki" dla Death Cab for Cutie, "Cho'Gath Eat World" dla Jimmy Eat World i "Anivinescence" dla Evanescence. Natomiast "smutny" plakat jest parodią symbolu Nirvany, gdzie oryginalnie jest uśmiech. **W chińskiej wersji splash art'a są duchy grającej na gitarze i na perkusji. **W 2013 roku Riot stworzył minigrę zatytułowaną Cho'Gath Eat the World. *Grafika jest używana przez Trybunał jako błąd. * został wydany z okazji Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich w 2010 roku w Vancouver. * i mają wspólny temat skórek "Balowych". * ma powiązanie z książką T. H. White'a pt. The Sword in the Stone z arturiańskich legend, gdzie zamiast wyciągnąć miecz z głazu, Amumu złamał ostrze. **Skórka była ideą z personelu Riotu Nikasaur, gdzie tutaj jest potwierdzenie. **W chińskiej wersji, Amumu jest pokazany z mieczem w jednej dłoni i stoi naprzeciwko . Jeśli przyjrzy się bliżej, to za plecami Amumu leży nieprzytomna dziewczyna bardzo przypominająca - jego bliską przyjaciółkę. * być może ma powiązanie do Marvina the Paranoid Android'a z noweli "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy". Poza tym przypomina także wyglądem do Robota Jonesa z serialu "Whatever Happenned To Robot Jones". Może ma odniesienie do Chibi Robo ze względu na ciągnięcie za sobą kabla. **Kiedy został wydany, skórka miała bug polegający na tym, że jego śmiech było słychać zarówno u sojuszników jak i wrogów na całej mapie. **Skórka zastępuje glify wzdłuż krawędzi umiejętności Klątwy Smutnej Mumii na smutne emotikony takie jak: T_T, Q_Q, :\, Ò_Ó, itd. Relacje *Amumu dołączył do League of Legends jako bohater, który miał tylko jedno życzenie - domu. Z jego obecnego (nie)żyjącego stanu niewiele pamięta i ma nadzieję, że dzięki znalezieniu przyjaciół odnajdzie swoją historię. **Amumu jest bliskim przyjacielem . *W czasie wybuchu epidemii w Instytucie Wojny, można zobaczyć jak Amumu dostaje obowiązkowy zastrzyk od . Linki * Amumu, Smutna Mumia na PVP.net cs:Amumu de:Amumu en:Amumu fr:Amumu zh:阿木木